


Hands

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Hands

Sherlock played his violin expertly, a piece he’d written, watching the others in the room as he did. John and Mary cuddled together, hands holding Hamish on their lap. Mycroft and Lestrade standing behind the sofa, peering over the married couple, their hands touching in a way they’d hope no one would notice. His dad held his mum in his arms at the back of the room where they could overlook the scene. Sherlock knew a lot of things, more than most, but he’d be forever puzzled as to why people needed to express love and kindness with their hands.


End file.
